ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Time
I'm still working on a few tables and diagrams I'd like to include, however if I've overlooked a critical issue about time, please mention it here. Thanks --Poof 04:57, 28 February 2007 (EST) Hey! Nice job on this. Pointed out several things I was too lazy to look into. Two thumbs up!--Timon of Athens 00:31, 1 March 2007 (EST) Question: Under Common Equivalences, did you mean to write 25 Vana'diel seconds or minutes? I know Vana'minutes go by like our seconds do, so I understand if you got them confused (it's a mistake I would make when putting together a large comprehensive article like this). However, if this was your intention, please ignore this comment. Another thing, don't mind me if I spruce up the page with pictures... it seems stale without them ^^ --Chrisjander 01:08, 1 March 2007 (EST) :Yeah Chris, I'm still working on the page and added a lot of things rather quickly just punching stuff in the calculator and I have to go over the numbers and what I want to add. Pictures and diagrams are coming soon ^^ --Poof 03:18, 1 March 2007 (EST) A full lunar cycle appears to take 84 Vana'diel days, or approximately 3 days, 9 hours, 36 minutes, and 24 seconds in Earth time. Aleithilithos 20:37, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Good idea for an article, but nothing links here. Perhaps a few links could be worked in from other pages that might somehow reference time. --Ganiman 11:26, 1 March 2007 (EST) There are 25 Vana'diel days in one Earth day. Therefore, each day lasts 24/25 of an hour, or 57min 36sec. Each game hour lasts 144 sec (2min 24sec). There are 84 different % in a moon cycle, from New Moon 0% to the following New Moon. New Moon 0% alternates between Firesday and Ice Day. Some speculate that the 2 phases affect game events differently, but there is yet no real evidence of this. One moon cycle takes 3 days, 8hrs, 38min, 24 sec to complete. The Vana'diel Year lasts 12 months of 30 days each. One year takes 14 days, 9hrs, 36min to complete. There is a rotation of moon phases which begin a Vanadiel calendar year: I.e. Year one begins with 0% moon phase. The following 6 years all begin on a different %, until the 8th year again begins on 0%. The moon phase and Earth time of a particular day will repeat itself once every 50 moon cycles, or once every 11 2/3 Vana'diel years. I.e. A Firesday which began at midnight on 1/1/1000 would only happen again on 9/1/1011. Every 35 Vana'diel years, the day, Earth time, and moon phase will line up. (In other words, the calendar repeats itself, phase for phase, time for time.) I.e. Firesday 0% moon @ midnight 1/1/1000 wouldn't occur again until 1/1/1035. There are not "Seasons" in the Spring/Summer/Fall/Winter sense. However, there are discernable weather patterns in certain zones, which are unique to those zones. Think of it more as "Rainy Season in Zi'tah" or "Wind Season in Cape Terrigan", as opposed to a Global change across Vana'diel.Turnerbrown 22:19, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ---- For the Moon Phases/Seasons sections, maybe someone could add in something about how SE implemented a North Star in Vana'diel? Not sure if anyone noticed but it's there. ^^ Natsuchii 20:27, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ----